


Just A Dream

by wentzadeux



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During episode 8, Fluff and Angst, I promise the angst is hardly there we really don't need anymore, Just two dudes making out in a barn, M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzadeux/pseuds/wentzadeux
Summary: Lukas spends the night at Helen and Gabe's.





	

Hazy afternoon light filtered in through the barn doors, warming Philip’s face as he leaned against Lukas. The dust in the air swirled around them like snow, highlighted by the warm light. Music played from his phone, Troye Sivan’s voice crooning softly in the background.

 

Philip tilted his head to look up at Lukas, whose own eyes were closed, a peaceful look on his face. A look unfamiliar to Philip as of late, what with the panic and constant fear in the aftermath of what happened in the cabin.

 

Inwardly, he sighed. All was well, or so Helen and Lukas had both assured him. Mithat was the man in the cabin, and he was dead, so they were safe. Yet Philip couldn’t fight off the nagging doubt in his mind that something was just _not right._

 

Lukas shifted, blinking sleepily at Philip.

 

“You’re staring again,” he muttered, holding back a smile. “It’s creepy.”

 

Philip rolled his eyes, replying, “You’re telling me you _don’t_ like having constant attention? I beg to differ.”

 

They both laughed, Lukas smiling at Philip. Their gazes locked, and Philip could feel his heart warm just from the way the other boy looked at him. Like he had put the damn sun in the sky or something. Once, it would have made Philip uncomfortable. Now, however, he basked in Lukas’ warm gaze, smiling back at him.

 

“What?” Lukas asked, breaking Philip’s not-quite-poetic inner monologue. “Now I _am_ weirded out, you’re not saying anything.”

 

He snorted. “Nothing man, I don’t have anything to say.”

 

“You’re telling me that you _don’t_ have some witty response?” Lukas mocked his earlier remark, pressing a kiss to Philip’s temple. Philip shoved himself off of him, scoffing. Lukas chased him, sitting up and then leaning over the shorter boy. He put a hand on either side of Philip’s shoulders, now against the hay, and grinned as Philip pretended not to notice.

 

“Hm?” Lukas teased, pressing a kiss to Philip’s neck, just below his ear. He waited for a response, noting that Philip only twitched slightly, and rolled his eyes again, continuing in his teasing.

 

Philip gritted his teeth, attempting to _not_ acknowledge the slow and soft trail Lukas made down the side of his neck, across his throat, and back up to the other side of his face. Acknowledgement meant defeat, and he was not about to let himself give in so easily.

 

When the blonde’s lips met his own, though, all bets were off. Soft at first, Lukas’ lips pressed against Philip's, warm and familiar. Philip brought his hands to rest on Lukas’ shoulders, moving his lips in time with Lukas. As he began to slowly stroke Lukas’ back, the kiss deepened, Philip letting out a soft moan as Lukas tugged his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Digging his fingers into Lukas’ shoulders, he pulled the boy above him down to press against him. Lukas obliged, still focused into the kiss, growing increasingly hot and messy. Philip brought one hand to the back of his head, gripping the pale hair and sucking on Lukas’ bottom lip slightly as he gasped. Philip broke the kiss to grin, only for Lukas to firmly press against him, wedging his thigh between the brown-haired boy’s legs.

 

Philip let out a moan far more pitiful than he’d ever admit, but took advantage as Lukas laughed at him, flipping their positions so that he was on top, pressing Lukas into the hay. His right hand splayed on the ground next to the blonde’s head, supporting him slightly, while his left grazed Lukas’ hip, toying with the hem of his t shirt.

 

Lukas, slightly shocked (and even more turned on) brought his arms to rest on Philip’s lower back. He tugged their hips flush against one another, Philip gripping his hip. Lukas took the moment to then bring his hands under Philip’s shirt to grip his bare shoulder blades, then rake them down his back as Philip’s tongue swirled around his.

 

As the kiss developed into a full on makeout, Philip kept tabs on Lukas’ comfort, watching for the moment that he had reached his limit, not wanting to push the good mood. Yet it didn’t come. Lukas pulled away from Philip’s lips, dragging his down the other boy’s throat, alternating between hot kisses and sucking a hickey into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Philip gasped, unable to really react other than keep himself from straight up dropping down onto Lukas.

 

When Lukas rolled them back over, making Philip think, “ _Wow, he’s really taking a roll in the hay_ literally _, isn’t he?_ ” he stopped. Pressing a hand against the blonde’s chest, he looked up at Lukas, who seemed genuinely confused as to why Philip stopped.

 

“I really don’t need any dirt or hay in places they don’t need to be,” He explained softly. “Plus, Helen and Gabe are home and while I don’t think they’d have a problem with us, they might be inclined to set boundaries that I don’t want.”

 

Understanding and the slightest amount of relief flashed across Lukas’ face. “You’re right,” he said, sitting back up and brushing his hair out.

 

Philip snorted as he reached behind Lukas’ ear to grab a stray piece of hay. “See what I mean?”

 

Attempting to look nonchalant, Lukas shrugged. “Hay in some weird places isn’t the worst outcome,” he joked.

 

 _No, a triple fucking homicide interrupting is probably the_ worst, Philip thought sourly. Lukas looked at him, seemingly noticing the change in Philip’s demeanor. A silence stretched out as he waited for Philip to say something, anything.

 

Philip didn’t have a response. Instead, he settled back against Lukas, pulling the blonde’s arm around his shoulders once more, but still not speaking.

 

Lukas frowned. “Dude, really, something’s bugging you. What’s up?” He pulled his head back to look at Philip intently. Philip sighed, sitting up.

 

“It’s nothing,” Philip tried to play it off, crossing his arms in an attempt to look casual. Lukas’ expression didn’t change, obviously not fooled.

 

“Don’t bullshit me.”

 

“It’s seriously nothing,” he said, refusing to look at Lukas.

 

Silence followed. After a few heartbeats, Philip looked at Lukas, or where he had been, as suddenly he was not there.

 

A gunshot broke the silence, making Philip jump, his heart racing as he scrambled to his feet.

 

“Lukas?” He said, trying to clamp down on the panic threatening to break into his voice. No response. He stepped outside of the barn slowly, peering around for any sign of danger, body tense and shaking.

 

“Lukas? Hello?” He repeated, his voice wavering a little. Slowly, Philip crept in the direction of the gunshot, practically hearing Helen yelling at him to _go the other way, go get help, danger-_

 

And then he found Lukas.

 

Arms and legs askew, blue eyes hollow and staring up into the pale gray clouds. Blonde hair wild and mussed, slightly moving from the low breeze. Dark red staining the wispy strands on the side of his head, blood pooling on the ground beside him.

 

Philip dropped to his knees, the world ringing around him, as a scream ripped itself from his throat.

 

\---

 

“Philip? Hey, Philip,” A hand shook his shoulder, jolting him awake.

 

His heart thudding in his chest, Philip opened his eyes to meet a pair of blue eyes intently looking back. The same eyes he had just seen so blank and empty, now full of life...and concern, as he gaped wordlessly at Lukas.

 

They lay curled up in the guest room in Helen and Gabe’s house, back where they had fallen asleep earlier. Philip recalled the afternoon’s events: Lukas was staying here while Helen finalized the whole witness protection thing for him.

 

Quickly realizing then that it was just a dream, he sighed, flopping back onto the pillow. He dragged a hand down his face, groaning.

  
“Nightmare?” Lukas asked softly, still watching Philip with concern.

 

Philip nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Do you..wanna talk about it, or something?”

 

“Not reall-”

 

“You woke me up screaming my name,” Lukas interrupted him.

 

Philip felt the heat of embarrassment rush to his cheeks, grateful for the dark of the guest room to obscure his blush. “I’m uh- sorry,” he started.

 

“Don’t be.” Lukas said softly, laying back down next to Philip, drawing him close. Philip felt some of the tension leave his body as he rested his head against Lukas, hearing his heartbeat- assuring him once more that Lukas was very much alive.

 

Lukas pressed a kiss to the top of Philip’s head, murmuring, “It’s alright. It was just a nightmare. I’m here, you’re here, and we’re safe,” he assured Philip. _It’s funny how Lukas is the one in danger here, and yet it’s him comforting me now,_ Philip thought, his heart rate returning back to normal.

 

“We’re safe.” Lukas repeated, his voice soft in the darkness. “We’re both fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Or so he thought.)
> 
> Man I'm just so happy that episode 8 ended with the Philkas sleepover!! What an ending!! Ha ha ha :))))) (Feel free to share ur feelings with me at onedanse on tumblr)


End file.
